nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Dio's Alex VS Nick's Alex
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! (Dio's) ALEX VS (Nick's) ALEX! BEGIN! Dio's Alex's First Turn "We may share the same name, rookie". "But I'll fudge you up like you're a fuckin chocolate chip cookie". "I can raise the undead and summon bones". "In my world, I'm more feared than Al Capone". "But I'm scarier, because I spread devestation". "And I'm also a pro at the art of evasion". "So I'll tell you what, faker". "I'll let you go". "But just this once you uninspired ho". "That's right, I'll run your ass over with my own banner". "And I'll leave you with more scars than the death of Amanda"! Nick's Alex's First Turn "Ha, you wanna hear a joke"? "Knock knock, here's a high-speed body blow". "I have guns on my arms and in my hands". "I'll put your ass out on pasture and still have time to get a tan". "So go ahead and hit me with all you got". "You'll need more than the bones and balls you don't got". "I'm a certified ass-whooper, from America to Iran". "Step up, get your ass whooped like Dan". "So I dare you to go another round against me". "Because your dumbass face can only get more ugly"! Dio's Alex's Second Turn "You're that desperate to impress your friends"? "To go so far, only for your life to reach it's end". "So bow down asshole, or else I'll make your ass curled". "In the words of Aloe Blacc, this is my world"! "So enough of your shit with bringing up Dan". "If he killed Amanda, I sure can". "You walked right into this whooping little boy". "I'll call up my crew and tell your future Ahoy". "Man, you're so boring, you're putting me to sleep". "And when I kill you, nobody's gonna weep". Nick's Alex's Second Turn "Kill me"? "Bitch, not even in your dreams". "I'll bust my foot off in your ass with my energy bursting at the seams". "I can out-rap you anyday of the week". "And try to prove me wrong". "Unless you're weak". "I can see the future". "Newsflash asshole, you lose". "I leave you here hanging in a bone noose". "But guess what hamshanks"? "I'm winning this battle". "I'm pulling off an even greater victory than Seattle"! "And I'm on the tracks now , there'a no slowing me down". "I have you so scared, it's like I'm a motherfucking clown"! Dio's Alex's Third Turn "You done yet"? "Because I'm getting pissed". "You took your best shot, and your dumbass missed". "I'll raise the dead and bring down the thunder". "Bitch, I'll bury your ass 6 feet under". "You stand for freedom, honesty, and respect". "I stand for honor, bravery, and sending assholes to the vet". "I'll give you a better question". "Do you wanna have a bad time"? "Because if you choose yes than I'll be forced to drop some rhymes". "But I already know your answer, I'm no pawn". "Go ahead and try to shoot, you'll GET DUNKED ON"! Nick's Alex's Third Turn "Are you a hedgehog or a skeleton"? "You must be a cross-breed". "But I know what you're quoting and how to end this story". "I'll take that next step foward". "And then you'll step back". "Because my name and victory attract". "When you ask for mercy, there'll be none to spare". "I would've already strangled you with your own hair". "So bring your special attacks and your siblings too". "I have enough power to beat all 9 of you". "When you ask if I want anything, I'll say SORRY BUT I WON'T TELL"! "Afterall, you'll already be burning in Hell". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon